


murder boys: a story of deep web hitmen, torture, and homosexuality

by lilmess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, but also rlly plotty i hope, theres also deep web hitmen, ya so this is gonna be fucked up i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmess/pseuds/lilmess
Summary: yo im sorry





	1. ow that hurt

The sound of a heart beating against the dense bone of his ribcage echoed in his ringing ears like the percussion of the dance music he heard pouring from clubs. It felt like a machine gun in his chest, trying to break the bones and escape. Stomach empty and growling, he felt nauseous.

John tries to get a sense of his surroundings and what he last remembers but is suddenly reeling as he realizes what was going on. Everything was black. His head was pounding. Voices were those voices? That was definitely music he heard. The jump and thud of a car with terrible suspension on a dirt road was easy to feel on the floor of a van. . 

Could he see? Would he ever see again? 

Who did he hear? 

What could he feel besides pain and cold metal?

Take a deep breath, John. Take a deep breath. In, out. His arms jerk and wrists tug against the rough rope tied around them tight. He doesn’t have feeling back in his legs just yet but from the way they’re uncomfortably shoved behind him and bent he can tell that he’s hogtied. there were beads of sweat forming against the fabric over his eyes, black hair glued to his forehead. 

Slowly, his tongue rolls over the dense smooth ball in his mouth, forcing it open and giving him no opportunity to scream for help. Crying out, the leather tugs on his hair as he tries to curl in on himself. 

His waking up must have alerted whoever put him in this state as John felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and try to push away as best he could. Unfortunately for the boy he was weak, tied up, couldn’t see and couldn’t fight back in any way. 

“Calm down already. Stop-” his hand pushes against John’s shoulder, pushing his back into the floor and trapping his feet beneath him, “stop struggling.” 

That voice. Dave? 

No, no. He would never. 

But he knows that voice. 

It couldn’t be. 

John’s eyebrows furrow and he shrugs his shoulders and head against the other’s arms on his shoulder pushing him down. Though he pauses. Just looking up at where he hoped their face would be, expression seen barely through blindfold and gag, listening and curious. 

Dave looks down at the boy on the floor in front of him. Without missing much of a beat he rests down on his knees against the bare metal floor. Easier to clean. John was soon pulled up against his lap and he began untying the blindfold around his head. 

“Oh. Yer’ real lucky it’s middle of th’a night, kid. Otherwise them baby blues would be burnin’.” 

‘Thank you for the confirmation’, John lets his eyes roll back into his head as he closes them when Dave takes the blindfold off. ‘Just in case,’ he thinks, but really he just doesn’t want to face who he knows put him in this position. 

Dave was his best friend, why he would be gagged and hogtied in the back of his and his brother’s van was a mystery to him. And yet, when his eyes slowly opened, there was the face he dreaded to see. A sob racks through his body and it barely escapes his mouth, only making a pathetic whine in his throat, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

“Oh no, babe why’re ya cryin’ on me like this c’mon.” Dave sighs and wipes John’s tears from his eyes, loosening up the gag from around his head. 

“Don’t take it off him.” The man watches in the mirror while he drives along back roads. 

Another pathetic whine from John as Dave mumbles something to himself before tightening the leather slightly back around his head. 

“I’ll get to take it off him when we get back right? I wanna kiss him ‘n I can’t with your shitty fuckin’ gag in the way.” 

The only thing heard from the man after that was a grunt, finishing the conversation by turning the radio up louder.

“It’ll be okay, once we get back to the apartment you’ll like it. After a few days of adjusting, course. I don’t really think you had the same kinda life back with your dad. We do things a bit differently, but, since you’re like you,” he clears his throat, “I know you’ll adjust just fine. Right Bro?” 

Another grunt. 

“Want me to explain stuff? You look a bit confused on what’s goin’ on, I’m sure you’ve got lots of questions. I’ll answer all of ‘em when we get home.” 

His fingers run through John’s sweaty sticky bangs, moving them from this forehead to hopefully dry. Unrolling it, Dave uses the blindfold to wipe his forehead and blow his nose, throwing it aside as it was no longer needed. 

“Your dad’s dead. And all your belongings were lost in the fire.”

If John’s mouth hadn’t already been pried open by a ball gag his jaw would have dropped. His head tilts and he lets out another weak sob as his body is racked by tears. They should have expected that.  
The way Dave pulls the boy up, presses down his hair with gentle fingers, tells John that he had been expecting it. 

“Bro’s gonna be right pissed with you if you keep cryin’ like a big baby. He’s only keepin’ you alive cause I asked him to so you’re on thin ice. So am I, but I’m always on thin ice with bro, I mean c’mon it’s bro. You’ve got more to worry about than I do. Not tryin’ to scare you, just tellin’ the truth.” 

John shifts in Dave’s arms and pushes up against his chest, eyes shutting as his crying calms down. It doesn’t take him long to fall unconscious, his body weight resting up on Dave’s legs. 

++++++ 

“I never said anythin’ ‘bout not hurtin’ the kid.” 

“But--” He’s cut off by nothing but a look, “At least keep him pretty for me, nothin’ that can’t be covered up.” 

Bro has John slung over his shoulder, shoulder digging into his stomach with every step up. And there was a lot of them. What feels like a million steps was really only 9 storeys worth of them, as they stop right before they reach the top floor. 

“Kid.” 

Dave immediately perks at the word, turning around to see he had kept walking up to the top floor without thinking. Even though he seems nonchalant now, he knew that Bro would beat his ass for zoning out like that later. Keys were thrown at his head and he catches them with ease now that he was paying attention. 

“Runthrough of the whole building. One hour. Go” 

A small grumble and he’s off, turned back up the stairs to go straight to the roof and work his way down through the whole building, checking security and everything below. 

Except, of course, the apartment that Bro unlocks with one of the 10 or so keys on the carabiner attached to his belt loop and shoved into the pocket of his skinny jeans. The jingle of keys is annoying at best, and dangerous at worst for the Striders. Pushing the door open, John is carried inside and the door is shut and locked again.

Dave’s jaw tightens when he hears the door slam ring throughout the building. He knows what comes next. An hour alone with Bro without Dave to protect him? He didn’t know if John would survive.


	2. murderers living off the grid with a hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strider home is an abandoned 10 storey apartment building in the corner of a city that grew too fast before all the people started moving away for mysterious reasons. (It was because their families and friends were dying off one by one. Wonder why.)

An hour? Only an hour. 

1 minute and 6 seconds had _already_ past. 

Dave pries open the roof’s door, tying it off so it wouldn’t close behind him. He steps out onto the roof and surveys the area, there were 20 or so solar panels that Bro had put out. Stepping closer to them, he makes sure they’re all working, nothing’s fucked up or broken.

Bro would kill him if something was left busted during a run through. He’d kill him anyway too, of course. 

“Just an hour, huh bro. Just an an hour.” He grunts as he punts a beer bottle over the side of the roof with a swift kick. “You've got an episode of any shitty ass tv show, commercials and all. Why not spend your hour watchin' Game 'o' Thrones before getting told to shove pills in your asshole for bacterial infections. Side effects may include death Hopefully include death.” 

Giving it the once over is fine for Dave in his current mood, he can say something broke after if Bro finds anything during his own runthrough, considering he won’t leave that apartment with John for a day at least. 

He walks around the edge of the roof to look over the drums of chemicals and whatever the hell else they stored up there, a few weapons laid about too.

“Probably should clean those up.” Dave sighs, kicking a sword into the wall. Today was a day of kicking shit. His black converse were held together by duct tape and they could stand a bit more of a beating before Bro even thought about buying him new ones. 

He’ll clean it sometime, not now. 

“Later. Roof clear, 7 minutes and 39 seconds. 1 down 10 to go.”

He swings the door open and walks down the steps two at a time like an asshole. Walking down into the hallway for 14 seconds, he unlocks their apartment door and steps inside. A quick look up and down of 9 seconds and he’s walking further into the apartment. 

The Strider Abode was really all of the walls between the apartments taken down and replaced to make one fully extensive apartment with 2 bedroom, 3 studios, 1 more for recording, 2 bathrooms with baths, a kitchen and a living room. 

He has to admit, it wasn’t bad. It was dirty as fuck though and shit was literally everywhere; weapons, cameras, laptops, broken pieces of all three together in piles, fabric and stuffing, chairs tipped over too. 

The place constantly looked like it had been torn apart, but they know where everything was. No actually, Bro knows where everything was. 

“Step over it dude, don’t kick it” The path to his room is covered in computer guts and pieces, nudging it with his foot should get it out of his way just fine. It takes him 37 seconds to avoid Bro beating his ass for one more thing and he’s disappearing behind the door, shutting it immediately after him. 

This room he gives a thorough lookover, Bro liked to go through his shit and he liked to check on things. Though, he couldn’t ever stop his brother from doing it, he could at least see what the fucker was looking at. 

He flips the door open and steps out onto the balcony, he’d attached a landing to with a bird feeder and a bat’s house. 

“Jesus, Fuck, where are you? Better have somethin’ good to trade for the gossip I’m boutta drop on you, Fuck. Jesus you’ll wanna be in on this too.” He pulls a ziploc of feed from his pocket and spreads it across the landing, pressing on the feeder a few times too. 

Two crows caw from a tree beside the building and one flies over before the second follows. They peck at the food and Dave makes a few mindless hand motions to them for 52 seconds. They were crows so of course, he spoke in basic words to assure they understood at least the premise of what he was saying. 

“John, I love. Brother will film. Want to watch? I will love to. Want to help? Pick at his skin.” He makes pinching motions with his fingers and Jesus pecks, Dave rewarding him with a seed from the feeder.

The thought of John’s skin, his beautiful tan skin, it was so imperfect when you look at it close. But isn’t all skin? He’d had the chance to survey John on the drive and it was amazing. He fell in love with the way he felt, the way his own skin felt on John’s. There was nothing more intoxicating than the feeling of your skin against the bare skin of the boy you love.

All the while, he keeps imagining slicing into it slowly, being careful with his lines. He wanted to show off his craftsmanship to make his boyfriend proud, of course. Dave wants to make John's body even more beautiful, show off all of his favourite parts, highlight them perfectly. 

An artistic vision. He has to get the film out. He'll record it all, in every way. 

“Sorry gals, tea time is over I need to kick my ass into high gear. I’ve only got an hour.” 

3 seconds and he’s opening the door back into his room, the crows are cawing and he apologizes a few more times before dipping in and shutting the door quick. A sigh of relief when he hears no squawk and sees no black feathers and crunched up bird. 

3 minutes and 12 seconds later he’s leaving his room with a camera with the strap wrapped around his hand, phone shoved into his hoodie pocket. 

Surveying Bro’s door, he shakes his head. It was never worth it to venture near. He gives the kitchen a look over and grabs something to drink before making sure their safe was locked and leaving their apartment with a checkmark. 

A total of 9 minutes and 2 seconds spent on that floor. 16 minutes 42 seconds in total. 

Dave walks down the stairs and peers onto the 9th floor. The whole place was mostly cleared out studio space with no windows. But, two of the apartments hadn’t been cleared out, instead renovated to have 3 rooms in each, soundproofed completely.

There was plastic on all of the floors and walls. Clean for once.

He could barely hear John’s screams, but when he steps closer he can just make it out. 8 seconds. 

10\. 

Closer. 

Quiet. Slowly. 

12.

He caught the first half of a cry for help before it was cut off and suddenly, his time stops. There are no risks. A move like that could be nothing but harmless fun between Bro and John, but it’s more than likely Bro warning Dave to get the fuck out. 

Those damn cameras. Bro sees everything. 

15 seconds in total on the 9th floor. Dave disappears down the stairs, landing his feet on the 8th. 

The next 36 minutes and 24 seconds are the same thing he’s done every time Bro has given him the instruction of a run through. The lower 13 floors had the most on them, of course.

Floor 8.

“The morgue.” He speaks near under his breath, just to himself. 

This floor is where Bro leaves any dead bodies that he can’t care about enough to dispose of just yet. All of the apartments are still intact and the doors are all locked. 

Dave doesn’t care to check any of them. 

Floors 7 and 6 are empty apartments filled with stuff, Dave hollers into every cleared out studio apartment to make sure they’re empty of people before moving on. 

Floors 5 and 4 are more interesting. This is where they house the generators. Considering the Striders don’t legally exist, Bro has been living off grid nearly his entire life. All of the power running through floors 9 and 10 is self generated, but Bro pays under aliases for water and wifi. 

There’s rooms full of backup computers, hard drives, monitors, tvs, cameras, electronics galore. Dave is sure Bro has a different burner cell practically every hour. 

These floors get more attention, they couldn’t have anything going wrong with their power after all. 

The last 3 floors are all assorted. But also, all booby trapped. Floor 3 is completely empty, never cleaned and made to look abandoned but with floors so weak they snap under 70 pounds of weight. 

Dave skips that one for good reason. 

Next is floor 2 this one with a camp-like set up as if a few homeless have made it their home. He doesn’t want to test the trigger push of the first wooden floor panel off the stairs, so he steps to the left and avoids it. Really, he'd rather not be shot point blank by a robot with a shot gun. 

The first floor is the only floor that looks semi normal. A simple empty abandoned apartment lobby, with alarms and hidden security cameras surrounding the front door. 

After the run through, he still had 13 minutes and 19 seconds before he could step back onto the 9th floor. 

So he does what anyone would do. He walks really slowly back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats chapter two done!! the introduction is all done now so it's time to get into the fun torture parts. leave comments, crit is welcome as long as its constructive, and positive comments are always welcome!! id love to know what youd like, or what youd like to explore in this au for murder boys.


End file.
